


All We Are is a Promise

by theharellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theharellan/pseuds/theharellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thora Cadash and Blackwall spend their first night together after the events of his personal quest. Short. Nudity mentioned, but it's all fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Are is a Promise

Cold mountain air wafted in from the window, goosebumps something something. It was the perfect excuse to cuddle closer to the man in bed beside her, breathing him in deep. He was warm, he even smelled warm, like woodsmoke and earth. “You humans are good for something,” she teases as she tapped her forehead against his bare chest. “You make great windbreakers.”

A chuckle stirred deep within Blackwall’s chest. “Glad to be of service, my lady.” She couldn’t see his smile, but she heard it in his voice.

One thick arm draped over her waist, his fingers brushed over the small of her back, teasing. It brought the goosebumps back full force. Thora snorted lightly, her grin wide. Small circles traced on her skin, growing wider with every stroke. “Stop,” she squeaked, her giggle betrayed her amusement. His other hand only had to touch her belly for him to get a reaction. Her cheeks puffed up with a suppressed laugh, she erupted into a peal of laughter as his nails dragged against her skin. “You are awful.”

"You make it too easy." His laugh was infectious, a sound she had learned to cherish more than any other. Everything had changed since their first night together, but this was better. It was real.

She wriggled away, scooting up her bed until her head lay on the pillow. Their eyes met, and for once he did not look away. “Tell me I have beautiful eyes,” she said, her voice soft.

Blackwall had this way of looking at her that made her feel like he was seeing her for the first time. Like a princess he had glimpsed across a ballroom, dressed in a silken gown. “You have beautiful eyes.” Not the most inspired of compliments, but she’d accept it.

She smiled warmly, lifting her hands to take a strand of his beard between her fingers. Thora worked quickly, weaving one section of his hair into a braid. Growing up among her fellow dwarves she’d quickly learned how to braid even the wildest of beards. Blackwall’s presented no challenge. He chuckled. “What are you doing?”

"What does it look like I’m doing? I’m making you presentable." Now finished, she released the braid. The last section came out, spreading at the bottom, but the rest remained. She moved onto another piece. "I don’t know. I just… wanted to. Should I stop?"

"No."

His hand brushed her cheek, drawing her gaze from her work back towards his eyes. She held her breath, the last half of the second braid was forgotten as he leaned over for a kiss. Blackwall’s lips were chapped, rough against her mouth, but this? It felt right. It felt…

Thora remembered their first night together, how she’d woken up alone on the top floor of the stables with naught but a cloak to keep her warm. They’d come so far since then, since the day she’d had to watch the man she loved through the bars of a jail cell. Back then she hadn’t known what to think, but now? Thora knew what she wanted, and it wasn’t to wake up alone.

He lingered after the kiss, his breath hot on her face. “Promise me something, Blackwall,” she whispered.

"Anything."

"Promise me you’ll be here when I wake up."

He did not hesitate. He pulled her body flush against him. Thora turned, settling in against him. “I promise you, I’ll be here for much longer than that.” She beamed, hiding her smile in the mattress.

The night was cold, but he made it less lonely.


End file.
